Digital Saviors
by Umbrus-Sama
Summary: AU 02...Do you believe in other dimensions? I was skeptical...until I was caught in a struggle to save not only this one, but several others as well...
1. Digiport OPEN!

Digital Saviors

A Digimon Fanfic by Darth Umbrus

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. All names, likenesses, and like thereof is the property of Toei, LLC. The character Will is my property, however._

Author's Note:_ Italics _are used for the main character's thoughts. **_Bold Italics _**are used for his instincts.

-DS-

Chapter 1: Digiport OPEN!

Do you believe in other dimensions?

At first, I was skeptical…Until, I was pulled into one and had to fight for survival; not just mine, but the safety of several dimensions in the process…

I guess I should start from the beginning. Hi! My name is Will. I'm a black guy. I have dark-brown eyes, and I like to keep by shoulder-length, dark-brown hair in cornrows. I'm about 6'6", and built like a basketball player. I lived in Norfolk, VA, and I lived an extremely boring life. Nothing happened of significance in my life; things were simple then, back when I lived in Chesapeake. I went to High School; I was a dedicated member of the Drama Club, as well as Chorus, and I wasn't the most popular kid in school, but I had a pretty good stable of friends. It was boring, but it was a good life.

Then one day…It was in my sophomore year of high school. A Saturday. I had just gotten yelled at for my grades not being up to the standards of my mother, and as usual, I had drowned her words out with my headphones. After World War III had stopped its weekly bombing, and I figured the coast was clear, I sought refuge in one of my most prized possessions: my computer.

As the monitor's warm glow bathed over me, I began to daydream. I daydreamed about the same things I always thought about. The possibilities of the infamous question, "What If…?"

"What if I did better in school?"

"What if I didn't have school to go to?"

"What if I could just up and leave? You know, just get as far away as possible?"

I pushed those thoughts aside, and turned on the TV that was next to the computer and began to flip through channels. I happened to stop on Digimon. I admit, I was a little too old to watch the show, and I would be teased to no end if word got out at school, but I didn't care. I enjoyed it. I had watched all four seasons, but hadn't seen parts of the fourth season, because those episodes came on as I was getting ready for school. As I watched, my mind began to wander again.

"What if I could go to the Digital World? And have all kinds of adventures?"

I turned on my music program, and closed my eyes as I thought of the possibilities, like what partner Digimon I would want, or what season I loved more. I had become oblivious of my computer, or rather, what was coming out of it.

A sharp screech forced my eyes to snap open, and I almost screamed when I noticed what my computer had produced. Floating in front of my monitor (YES FLOATING), was a Digivice. The body was Silver, and the grips on it were a crimson red. I sat there, open-mouthed at what had just happened.

"Take your D-Tector," a woman's voice said through my headphones. I had almost jumped out of my skin when I heard the voice.

"Who said that?" I demanded, looking around frantically.

"I did."

"And who are you?"

"Just call me…a friend"

"Okay, _friend,_ why is there a Digivice in front of me, and how are you talking to me through my computer?"

The disembodied voice laughed. "I thought you would ask me how time stopped…"

I blinked. I began looking around again, and sure enough, the voice was right. My TV had stopped in mid-commercial, a robin, which had been flying by my window, had also stopped. It was as if the voice had paused everything with TiVo.

"…How the hell did you do that?" I asked, now scared out of my wits.

"I can do so much more than that." She replied. "This was just a demonstration meant to get your attention."

A voice in my mind screamed, "**_Run you jackass! Disembodied voices, time stopping, why have you not ran yet?_**"

_Even if I did run, couldn't she just stop me like the rest of time?_ I replied to myself. _Or just keep rewinding time until I stop running?_

_**...Good point.**_

"So are you going to take the D-Tector and accept your destiny?" the voice asked.

_**Don't trust her, Will.**_

_I think I can. I don't sense any bad intentions from her._

_**How can you? It's a DISEMBODIED voice! You can't see her, so how can you pick up on anything?**_

…_Good point._

"Well?" she asked.

After a few more seconds of hesitation, I quickly grabbed the digivice floating before me.

"You chose well, Will"

My computer monitor flashed with a blinding light. I would've shielded my eyes, except I was being sucked into the computer…

-DS-

_**Author's Notes:** That is the first chapter of Digital Saviors, my second Fanfic. Feel free to R&R._


	2. Arrival

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. All names, likenesses, and like thereof is the property of Toei, LLC. The character Will is my property, however._

Author's Note:_ Italics _are used for the main character's thoughts. **_Bold Italics _**are used for his instincts.

-DS-

Chapter 2: Arrival

Being uploaded into the digital world for the first time is not nearly as fun as the show made it seem. In a way it was, but it was also one of the most frightening experiences in life one can imagine. It's like being a blank slate one moment, just a silhouette of oneself. One can't see, can't hear, can not do anything. Then the next moment…BOOM! It's a sensory overload. You see the hundreds of colors flashing around you, you hear the typing of millions of computers world wide, and you just zoom along. …I guess it is kind of cool.

I landed kinda hard on solid ground in front of a TV that looked like it belonged in the 1970s. It had rabbit ears and everything.

_Retro…_

_**Is that all you can think of? RETRO! Dude, look around! There could be enemies everywhere!**_

I scanned the area, and it was kind of weird. I was standing on the edge of a lush forest, with flowers of every color decorating it, and there was a desert directly behind me, with its arid atmosphere making my back begin to sweat. There was no definite beginning of one, and the end of another; it was like the forest just melted into desert.

"Welcome, Will." The voice said.

"Welcome to where?" I responded.

"The digital world." she answered.

I froze for a second, and then I started laughing my head off.

"The Digital World! Yeah, right!" I gasped between laughs. "I get it now. I must have fallen asleep at my computer, while watching Digimon. This is all a dream."

"I assure you, Will. This is no dream." She replied, which only made me laugh harder. "

"Ok, whatever you say, O great mystical disembodied voice!" I said in an extremely sarcastic tone.

"Why do you not believe me? I implore you to." She said pleadingly.

"Because this is too much, DV." I said

"…DV?" She asked quizzically.

"Disembodied voice." I explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So I'm gonna go explore 'the digital world'" I said, using my fingers to imitate quotation marks. And with that, I walked off laughing.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into… Good Luck, Will." She said, and I may be mistaken, but I think there was a twinge of sadness in her voice; I may have hurt her feelings.

"Hey, DV?" I called. "Listen, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or whatever. We cool?"

Silence was my answer

"DV?"

More silence.

"Whatever," I muttered, and walked into the forest.

I wandered around for what felt like hours (It had been seven minutes), and realized I had been walking in circles. I was completely lost. I couldn't tell from which direction I had entered the forest.

"Getting lost SUCKS!" I shouted to no one in particular. I jumped about three feet in the air when I heard a rustling in the trees above me.

_Calm down Will. It was probably just a bird or something. No reason to alert the Army._

_**Then again, you do have all the reason in the world to freak out. You're in a strange place, and you're lost.**_

_I wonder if DV was right. Could this really be the Digital World? That's impossible though. It doesn't exist…Does it?_

_**I'm asleep. That's the only logical explanation. How else can you hear voices, get a digivice, get sucked into a computer, and now are stuck in God knows where.**_

_The absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence. Just because it's unknown, doesn't mean it can't exist._

…_**Good point.**_

_I thought so._ I grinned to myself, and then sighed inwardly. Winning a debate with myself didn't help me find my way, so I did the only thing I could do: I kept walking. Every so often, I'd hear the rustling sound that had freaked me out earlier, and it was really starting to bug me.

"Alright!" I bellowed. "I know you're there! Show yourself!"

Nothing.

I shrugged and kept walking. After another minute, the sound began again. I looked for something to defend myself with, just in case my stalker decided to make his or her presence known. I came across a rock the size of a softball.

_This should do nicely!_

I walked onward, with my eyes closed, trying to hone my senses and instinct to pinpoint where the source of the sound was. As if on cue, I heard the sound.

"Gotcha!" I screamed, and heaved the rock with all of the strength I could muster. The rock flew straight and true, and hit its mark; at least I believe it did, because the assailant fell from the tree.

My jaw dropped when I saw my stalker face to face. It looked like a mutant Praying Mantis: It was a Snimon. It simply got up, and glared at me with its glowing red eyes. (A/N Do they even have eyes!)

_Something's a miss. "_Why are you following me?"

The Snimon didn't answer, but rather, it advanced toward me, scythes up in an offensive stance. It was going to attack me.

_**Run you moron! You can't take on a Digimon unarmed!**_

…_Good point._

But before I could turn to run, The Snimon attacked.

"Twin Sickle!" It called, and its scythes began to glow.

The pink blades of energy flew straight at me at breakneck speed. I managed to throw up my arms in time to block the brunt of the tree, but the force behind the blow threw me into a tree. I hit my head hard against the tree when I impacted, and slumped to the ground.

_**Whatever you do, DON'T lose consciousness!**_

I fought the sleepy feeling for as long as I could, but it prevailed, and I passed out under the tree.

-DS-

_**Author's Notes: **This chapter ends with our protagonist knocked out under a tree, and a Snimon closing in for the kill. How will he get out of it? Why is the Snimon attacking him? Find out the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of Digimon: Digital Saviors._


	3. Fateful Encounter

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. All names, likenesses, and like thereof is the property of Toei, LLC. The character Will, and this fic's storyline, is my property, however._

Author's Note:_ Italics _are used for the main character's thoughts.

**_Bold Italics _**are used for his instincts.

-DS-

Chapter 3: Fateful Encounter

-General P.O.V.-

The Snimon gave a roar of victory, and closed in on its quarry, the unconscious Will, with an aura of triumph surrounding it. The boy was helpless, and the Digimon knew it. When the Snimon raised its wicked scythe to deliver the killing blow, a booming voice stopped him.

"Fire Rocket!" the voice called, and three fireballs struck the back of the mutant mantis. Howling in pain and shock, Snimon turned to face his attacker. Standing twenty feet away was a blue Digimon wearing orange-and-red armor with a fire pattern on its head and chest, as well as from its mid-forearm down, and its thighs, finally covering its feet. It had three claws on its hands and feet, and a wicked blade protruding from its forehead. Smoke was wafting from his right hand.

"Way to go Flamedramon!" A boy called, running up next to the Digimon. The boy has wild maroon hair that stuck up in every direction known to man, and a couple that weren't…in fact, the only thing that tamed the hair somewhat, was a pair of round goggles that he wore above his forehead. He was wearing a leather jacket with a furry collar, and was a dark blue around his shoulders, but changed into the red-and-orange fire pattern similar to the Digimon's armor. He had yellow gloves, a pale yellow shirt, a long pair of khaki shorts, and orange-and-white sneakers.

"Thanks" Flamedramon replied tersely, never taking his crimson eyes off of Snimon. "Get to safety, Davis! I'll handle this."

"Huh? Oh right!" the boy said, slapping his forehead lightly. "I'll be going now, you can handle this."

"You mean WE can handle it!" A voice called. A startled Davis whipped around to see his teammates; two boys and two girls. The youngest boy was doubled over, trying to catch his breath. All of them were giving Davis a cross look. Davis looked at the one who spoke, and stuck out his tongue.

"Whatever, T.Q." he muttered.

"The name's T.K." the other boy replied sternly, his ice-blue eyes staring intently at the Snimon. He has blond hair, which is covered up by a white fisherman's hat. The front and back of the long-sleeved T-shirt he was wearing was teal, while the sides and sleeves were yellow. He was wearing olive green shorts and green sneakers. His Digimon resembles a football-sized hamster with bat wings for ears. The top half of his body was orange, and his underside was white.

Both of the girls simply closed their eyes and sighed. The taller one had violet hair that reached past her shoulders, and she wore a helmet. Her eyes matched her hair, and were behind a large, round pair of glasses. She wears a light blue turtleneck, a tan vest, a green backpack, a pair of white gloves, bright red pants, and olive green-and-silver boots. The Digimon accompanying her is a red bird with a white head. He wore a belt around his head with a single feather protruding from the back of it. The tips of his wings end in black fingers.

The other girl has chin-length brown hair and her eyes are a shade of light brown, so much so, in fact, they appear to be red. She's wearing a sleeveless shirt in which the top half is pink, and the bottom is white. She is wearing a matching pair of long pink gloves that have no fingers. She has on a pair of yellow shorts and pink-and-white sneakers. Her Digimon looks like a white cat with an extremely long tail that is striped with purple. She is standing up on her hind legs, and she had a pair of yellow gloves that were striped with orange.

The younger boy took this time to stand up straight and say, "How hard is it to remember how to spell T.K.?"

This kid's entire demeanor screamed 'SERIOUS!' He had brown hair that neatly framed his entire head. His green eyes flashed from time to time. He's wearing a brown shirt that had darker stripes around the neck and sleeves, brown pants that matched the stripes of the shirt, and brown sneakers. His Digimon is a gold armadillo-like creature. He has three claws on all four legs. His underbelly is bright purple, and he has red markings on his head.

Davis huffed, blushing from embarrassment. He turned back to the battle. He noticed something that shouldn't be there. There was a black band around the Snimon's abdomen.

"A Dark Ring!" he shouted. "Flamedramon!"

"I'm on it, Davis!" the Digimon replied. He smirked as the Snimon charged at him, before jump-flipping over the mutant mantis and blasting off another fire rocket attack, aiming at the band designed to make a slave of whatever Digimon it wrapped itself around. A direct hit, and five seconds later, the ring shattered into data, releasing the Snimon from its evil influence.

"You did it, Flamedramon! You da Mon!" Davis praised.

The armor-clad Digimon blushed, and then glowed with a golden light before shrinking and returning to his rookie form, Veemon.

"Aw, shucks, Davis. It was nothing…" Veemon replied humbly, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning.

The Snimon apologized for his behavior before his release from the dark programming, and took off. It was then everyone noticed the unconscious boy under the tree. The group quickly surrounded him.

"Who is he?" Davis asked.

"If he's here, then he must be digidestined," T.K. said.

"Who is he?" Davis repeated.

"I wonder what his partner Digimon is…" the younger boy said quietly

"WHO IS HE!" Davis shouted at the top of his lungs.

"MAYBE we should WAIT until he WAKES UP to ASK!" the girl with the long hair shouted back.

"HEY!" the other girl shrieked. "Now isn't the time to argue! We just have to guard him until he wakes up." She quieted down considerably after her sudden outburst.

As if on cue, Will began to stir, groaning loudly.

"Looks like it's the moment of truth, Davis" T.K. said, looking at the goggle-headed boy. All eyes were on Will as he came to.

-DS-

_**Author's Notes: **We met the other players of this story in this chapter. How will Will react to the others? How will the others react to Will? Find out the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of Digimon: Digital Saviors._


End file.
